


You Cried The Whole night Through

by zaynfreakingmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and drunk, kink meme prompt, liam is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynfreakingmalik/pseuds/zaynfreakingmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for this prompt on the kink meme: Zayn is just a fuck toy for Liam when he fights with Danielle. Liam'll come to Zayn's flat drunk and take out his anger by fucking Zayn or just flat out mistreating him. Zayn always gives forgives him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cried The Whole night Through

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why or how I wrote it, especially about my baby Zayn.

Zayn expects the knock on his hotel room that night. He tries to ignore it, Zayn is a heavy sleeper and hopefully they’ll just buy that Zayn is asleep, that he can’t hear the persistent knocking on his door. Zayn was stuck with the single today while they stayed over in Sydney, Australia. Zayn had paled when he had heard it and argued with Niall, Louis and Harry of just anyone to take the single, the boys had all merely laughed at Zayn and told him to stop being a pussy.

They didn’t know.

Zayn squeezed his eyes shut tightly when he heard a small beep emit from the door. All the boys had cards to each other’s rooms, for emergencies or just-in-case’s. Zayn felt his stomach lurch as he immediately caught the whiff of heavy beer mixed with vodka, still though Zayn lay extremely still on the bed, breathing in through his nose slowly, then out from his barely open mouth quietly. There was soft noises of feet padding on the carpeted floor and Zayn’s head begun to pound even though he wasn’t the one who had been drinking.

“Zayn?” A croaky voice whispers into the darkness. Zayn is determined to not do this again tonight though, so he stays deadly silent, still breathing in, then out, in. And out.

“... Zaynie?” The soft voice whispers again, cracking slightly on the last vowel, and that’s what breaks Zayn, that’s what gets him every time because he’s worried and he wants to make sure his mate is okay (is he even his mate anymore?), Zayn flickers his eyes open slowly, allowing him time for his eyes to adjust to the pitch blackness of the room, Zayn lifts himself up gingerly on his elbow, his lower back and arse are still hurting from last week, from the last time this happened. Zayn kind of deserves it in a way, he needs to stop falling for it, he needs to get over this... this stupid crush he harbours not so secretly on Liam James Payne.

Zayn’s eyes immediately meet a dark shadow outline which he can only assume is Liam by the way he staggers, giggling uncontrollably over to Zayn’s bed. Liam collapses onto Zayn’s bed, falling on Zayn is his effort to straighten up, Zayn’s skin is bare of clothes, he never sleeps with a shirt on, and in Australia it’s much hotter then he’s used to, as soon as Liam touches Zayn Zayn feels a small spark ignite him, awaken him properly now as he sits up properly now and grasps onto Liam’s shoulders. Liam is an extremely strong drunk though and he merely grabs at Zayn’s wrists as they try to steady Liam from falling. His touch is rough, harsh to Zayn’s still sleepy mind.

“Liam...” Zayn breathes out, biting down on his bottom lip but deciding not to fight Liam’s hands, instead going limp under his touch, like Liam knows he always does.

“Zayn” Liam mimics, sniggering once more, his hot breath and drunk on Zayn’s face. Zayn swallows numbly and shakes his head, gently trying to push Liam down, because he’s drunk, he’s obviously upset, those two things mixed are not good, especially not for Zayn, especially not right now.

“Liam, go to sleep.” Zayn tries to command, his voice wavering slightly. He winces though because it’s as if those words pull Liam away from whatever world he was floating in in his mind and he seems much more sober suddenly.

“Dani and I got into a fight again.” Liam murmurs, looking down at Zayn’s bare thighs, his boxer shorts having scrunched up as he tossed and turned. Zayn tries to be sympathetic, but it’s so hard to do when he’s so damn scared of Liam.

“Oh... i- I’m sorry.” Zayn whispers back, Liam glances back up at Zayn sharply,

“No you’re not. Do you think I don’t see the way your faggot mind jumps at joy at the idea that Dani and I might break up?” Liam says harshly, Zayn blinks, taken aback.

“No-”

“Do you think I don’t see the way you look at me? Do you think I’m stupid?” Liam snaps, his breath coming out hot and fast now. Zayn is mute; all he can do is shake his head quickly because that’s exactly not it. Liam’s hands are squeezing Zayn’s wrists together so tightly that Zayn winces, the movement does not get unnoticed by Liam.

“Am I hurting you?” This time his voice is soft, gentle, like the Liam he used to be, before he got his kidneys fixed, before he started drinking, before Dani told him to either slow down or she’d split up with him. Zayn doesn’t say anything and Liam squeezes his wrists together tighter, rubbing the skin together painfully and letting out a low chuckle.

“Lie down.” He commands, this time Zayn finds his voice.

“Liam. Li, come on, please... I’m your friend. We’re just- we’re just worried about you.” Zayn pants out, practically begging and pleading, his heart is thumping, rising to his throat now and he feels like he might throw up if this happens again because it’s what he wants, but it’s so wrong at the same time, it isn’t the way Zayn wants it all, he wants Liam to love him like Zayn loves Liam.

“I said fucking lie down” Liam snaps, using his weight to push Zayn’s body down on the bed, the springs creak dangerously beneath them and Liam’s face is still ever so close to Zayn’s. But Liam will never kiss Zayn, never. Zayn is just there for the lonely nights, the drunken ones, the sad ones. He is not there to be loved, he is there to be abused and torn and broken because he is weak and Liam see’s that, this is why Liam chose him out of all the boys.

Zayn is pressed down on the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly now because he knows what’s coming, it’s happened before but Zayn doesn’t like it. The first night Liam snuck into his hotel room he had been crying and Zayn had hugged him and Liam had begged ‘please, please Zayn, don’t you want to cheer me up? Don’t you want to make me feel better?’ and Zayn had allowed him to use him, to push in and out, in and out violently and Zayn had silently cried into the pillow because it had hurt and he had never done this before and afterwards he felt disgusting, he didn’t feel like he had after he had slept with his first girl. The next night was three days after the first time and this time Zayn had said clearly, “No”. The word still shakes in Zayn’s mind late at night. But Liam had just looked at Zayn, funnily, reeking of alcohol as always, the smell that Zayn had now grown to hate and feel sick just at the thought of. And he had taken it from Zayn anyways.

Liam was panting on Zayn’s neck now, his hands shaking as they snapped at the waistband of Zayn’s boxers, impatiently he shoved his hands down them, pushing Zayn’s boxers down, cool air hitting him, but Zayn was lying limp, motionless, his cock not even twitching in interest. This appeared to anger Liam who roughly grabbed at the cock and pumped at it, squeezing it and pulling at it so hard that Zayn was wincing and trying to squirm away,

“Liam. Liam stop, you’re- you’re hurting me” Zayn breathed, Liam just snorted still pumping away, his own cock was pressed tight against Zayn’s thigh from Liam’s jeans, Liam was rutting against Zayn’s leg at the same time, working in the same motions as his hand and finally he had Zayn’s cock standing tall, red, angry but hard. Zayn felt a wave of nausea wave over him at the sight of his hard cock. He hated this, he hated that Liam worked him up but never finished him off, just left him there to shiver and curl up in a ball afterwards. Liam was practically ripping his jeans off his body, shoving them hastily down to his ankles, his converse’s still tied on tightly to his feet, he continued to rub on Zayn, a wet patch appearing on the front of Liam’s small white underwear. Zayn squeezed his eyes shut as Liam grunted quietly, still pushing himself onto Zayn’s leg. Then the inevitable happened and Zayn’s eyes popped open as Liam grabbed at Zayn’s waist, his fingernails piercing the bare skin tightly as he flipped him over with ease. Zayn’s face was pushed into his pillow; he felt like he could barely breathe, he kicked out his legs.

“Liam! Liam don’t, don’t, please.” Zayn cried into his pillow still kicking out his legs madly. Liam straddled Zayn’s back, a drop of sweat falling from his forehead and onto Zayn’s awaiting arse. Zayn clenched his eyes tighter shut, seeing white as he heard a bottle cap pop. The lube. He could feel tears skirting down his face now, mixing onto the pillow his face was squashed into as his shoulders shook, the cries overtaking is body as he cried out for Liam to stop.

“Please, Liam. I- I don’t like it. This isn’t how it’s meant to be.” Zayn whispered, practically to himself in the pillow. And then-

And then there was a rough, tight force pushing at Zayn and Zayn was clenching tightly, screams muffled into the pillow as Liam pushed all the way into him. Zayn could feel a stinging and burning sensation and risked opening one of his eyes, all he could see was blood down the back of his thighs, bruises on his hips and Liam’s face scrunched up as he pushes and pushes, all the way down to his balls until he’s truly buried himself into Zayn. Zayn can feel bile rising in his throat because this isn’t how it’s supposed to happen. Why can’t Liam love him, instead of hurting him?

Liam pulls all the way out, just to push back in and Zayn has to bite down on the pillow hard to keep from sobbing and screaming even more loudly. On top of him Liam is laughing softly to himself as he pushes and thrusts and writhes himself into Zayn, panting madly, his eyes wide and bloodshot from the alcohol. Liam finally squeezes his own eyes shut, a grin placed on his lips as sweat beads down his face and he keeps pushing and pushing and Zayn has stopped clenching now.

But it’s then that Liam hurts him the most. Not by the.... not by the sex, but by what he says next.

“Oh I love you so much Dani.” He whispers out into the silent, hot air in a heartbroken whisper. Zayn can feel his heart snap, jagged pieces stabbing at the lining of his chest and he doesn’t even try to fight it anymore. Zayn breathes out and sobs into the pillow, his hands curled into fists at his side as he grabs at the sweaty bed sheet and just cries so hard that his body shakes. With a loud cry Liam finally comes, he didn’t wear a condom and his come fills up Zayn’s small hole, dripping down his thighs as well now and mixing with the blood to make some grotesque mixture. Liam waits until he’s completely soft, just keeps himself in Zayn and then when he finally pulls out Zayn realises how much pain and how battered his body is. His fists slowly unclench from the bed sheets and he reopens his eyes, both of the boys are panting, Liam’s hair is matted to his forehead and he glances at Liam, flashing him a quick grin,

“Thanks.” Liam says, as if he had actually asked, as if Zayn actually wanted this to happen. Zayn just lies there still, waiting for Liam to finally just leave so he can clean away his shame.

“Hey. Zayn, you alright?” Liam asks. Zayn blinks and allows himself to meet the puppy dog brown eyes and melt into them. He looks like Liam again finally, his eyes are wide and even more puppy dog like then usual and he’s smiling encouragingly at Zayn as if he is genuinely worried or concerned about Zayn now. Zayn wants to yell, wants to sob and say no, he’s not fine, Liam’s broken him and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be fixed again. Zayn wants to tell Liam that he’s the best but also the very worst thing that’s ever happened to him. But looking into the eyes Zayn just feels weak and tired and he nods his head once.

“Yeah.” Zayn replies finally, his voice hoarse from screaming. Liam’s grin widens and he pats Zayn’s back, standing up and pulling his jeans back up. No matter what happens, or what Liam does, Zayn will always forgive him, because Liam is Liam and Zayn is Zayn and Zayn will never stop hoping that one day Liam will want him, and not Danielle.


End file.
